


Good Boy

by CocoJumbohno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Dumbification, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Subspace, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno
Summary: Reader and Reiner decide to switch dynamics for once, and he gets to feel how lovely it is to not be in control.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Good Boy

When the two of you had started dating, then started fucking, things had fallen into a fairly predictable rhythm. Reiner was so big after all, so strong and capable of doing anything you wanted done to your body. It was only natural that he take a more dominant role in the bedroom; pounding your pussy, bouncing you on his cock while he manhandles you in the way you’d mentioned early on that you’d like him to. He knew how to take care of you, in as many ways as possible, and wasn’t afraid to show it.

But you could always notice how much harder he came and how much prettier he was when you would take over - even for a moment. The thought of having control over someone as imposing as Reiner seemed an almost ridiculous feat - but still, you had to ask him to try it after getting those small tastes of how good it could be. If only to see if you can let him lie down his worries alongside his control for a night in your care and pull him apart in the same way he so easily did to you. 

The eagerness in his voice when he quickly agreed, as well as the far off little smile he got whenever you’d done something to have his gears turning in the most pleasant way, tells you all you need to know about how this little venture would go.

When the time comes everything seems to start off as it always had - the two of you cuddling, then kissing, then undressing each other. Each new step was slow, ensuring you were both as worked up as you always got when in each other’s arms. Soon enough he’s sitting back against the headboard while you straddle him as you had many times before, and sliding up and down his cock as you had many times before too, hands running through his hair as he leans his head back to let your mouth move hungrily against his. He did always love when you kissed him like you needed him more than air. Then you decide to just act, without thinking, and tighten your hand in his hair, straightening his tilted head and holding it in place for just a moment as you readjust for the new angle. You loosen your grip, but Reiner groans at the loss of that small tickle of pain as you held him in place and did what you wanted with him.

“Please, pull it again… a little harder…” his words are carried lightly on his breath and past your lips before he’s leaving his mouth open against yours, inviting you to take all you need from him without complaint.

Your grip tightens again, this time yanking his head back and making him moan into the air, tongue resting on the bottom of his lip in hopes your mouth will be back on his as soon as possible. You lift your hips, and he whines at the loss of contact as only the tip of his cock remains anchored inside of your warmth. With you raised onto your knees like this you can try to tower over him to the best of your ability. That alone sends a surge of electricity through your body, a surge of _power_ , as you lean down, capturing his lips again and this time your kiss is much more languid, forcing him to follow your slow lead as your tongue flits against his. 

Whenever he gains a little too much confidence, tongue moving too assertively against yours, you give his hair a little tug - reminding him to just take what you have to give him. He makes the prettiest whines each time, higher pitched than normal but still low and deep and rumbling straight from his chest to your wet pussy. Eventually those noises bring you to seat yourself fully onto his cock again, riding him as finally having the blessed friction once more leaves him grabbing handfuls of the sheets beneath him. You two hadn’t done this before, but it seemed Reiner had thought about it enough to already know his place - to already know what he wanted you to do with him. 

He glances down to where you have your hand on his shoulder, using it to aid in riding him and the quick upward twitch of his thin brows is somehow enough to communicate exactly what it is he needs. You slide your hand up, and over his neck, squeezing at the sides lightly - now using that thick column of muscle to give you leverage to rise higher and come down harder on his cock. That alone has his legs shaking beneath you as he moans out a breathless, _”Yes,”_ that you only decipher from reading his swollen lips. His mouth stays open from that, jaw gone slightly slack as you feel his thighs twitching beneath you as he nears his orgasm.

You were having far too much fun to give in so easily though, so you raise your hips again until he’s barely kept inside of you, releasing your grip on his throat as you tighten the grasp on his hair. 

“Hnn no no… so close…”

“ _Too_ close, Reiner. You’re not going to cum before I do.”

Swirling your hips with just the head of his cock within you has him trembling below you, now not even capable of considering thrusting into you, in search of the warmth that would satisfy the delirium breeding inside of his wrung out mind. He couldn’t wrap his mind around being teased like this, but it seemed he could wrap his mind around being good for you. His brows knit as his eyes roll back and the smallest string of drool slips from the corner of his mouth as his cock still throbs with the promise of an orgasm around the corner. “Do you want it, Reiner?”

He seems only vaguely aware that you’re speaking. “Wh…” he mouths the rest of the word, unable to pull together a steady thought atop a breath long enough to speak out - _’what’_.

Your hand slides up his chest to settle snugly on his jaw, holding his head captive as you look down at your boyfriend’s fucked out expression. “You’ve got to tell me if you want this pussy.”

His brows knit and then lets out a drawn out groan, bunching the sheets and lifting them slightly as his thighs tense beneath you - as if he were having to hold back from cumming at just your words. Still, he manages some kind of response, even if it’s only a raspy murmur of, “Please…”

You lower your hips, filling yourself with him once more. The pace you set is slow and deep, only moving your hips a few inches up and down his length, circling them whenever he’s buried fully inside of you. Your clit rubs against his abdomen perfectly like this, and you know it’ll have you cumming on him in no time. As for Reiner, he was used to fucking you fast and hard through your orgasms, but that wasn’t what you wanted right now so he’d just have to make do as you took your pleasure on top of him. 

He was rubbing against your sweet spot perfect like this, with him buried deep and stretching you wide. Even with him seeming so far gone your moans still reach his ears, and his cock throbs as your breathing gets heavier and heavier. He looks you up and down with glazed eyes, groaning at the hazy vision of you nearing your orgasm on top of him. He looks dazed, happy, and like the only thought in his head is of _you_ and that’s the final straw that sends the tension within you snapping as you grip his hair and throat tightly at the same time as your pussy does the same, signalling you cumming hard on top of him.

Now it’s your turn to be sent somewhere far off where the only thing you’re aware of is the waves of pleasure coursing through your body. Then, as the waves wash over and away, his drawn out groans reach you to bring you back to him.

You stay seated with him pressed deep as your pussy gives him a few flutters while your orgasm parts and the sleepy tide of satisfaction sets in. You’re just toying with him now, the smallest rock of your hips and the rhythmic pulsing of your muscles around his cock all he’s getting as far as friction - but your boyfriend had surprised you enough today that you decide to find out if he can cum just like this.

Reiner lets out an incoherent whine and you tug at his hair again. His long blond lashes flutter as he looks at you, but from how glassy his eyes are you know he’s seeing right through you. All he can do is feel now.

“You’ll cum like this, Reiner, nice and slow.”

The slow groan he lets out of his open mouth lets you know he can, and will, just as soon as you want him to, so you keep your pace. You loosen your hand in his hair, instead using both hands on either side of his neck to squeeze in time with your cunt clenching at his cock. You kiss the corners of his open mouth, cooing praise at your sweet boyfriend.

“You’re always so good for me, you know that?”

A tear slips from the corner of his eye and you kiss that away too. “Will you be my good boy and cum inside now?”

Just like that, he’s squirming and groaning beneath you, letting out soft pants that get higher and higher in pitch as his stomach tenses and he lets loose inside of you. You’re barely moving, but still he’s shivering through his orgasm as he fills you, as if even that is overstimulating him. The whole time you squeeze at the sides of his neck, kiss across his cheeks and nose, and tell him again and again, “Good boy, Reiner… filling me so well…”

When he’s done and whining from overstimulation, you stop the slow rock of your hips, wrapping your arms around Reiner to pull his head between your breasts. He’s panting, and groaning, and thanking you as if you hadn’t just received the gift of watching him come completely undone at your behest. You’ll keep reminding him he’s your good boy, as you bathe him, and cuddle him, and show him you can take care of him as well as he cares for you.


End file.
